Cara de Luna
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Ella no era ninguna Emma, ella era Luz, su Luz. Y lo supo por una única razón: Luz Inchausti era y será siempre la única que logre enamorarlo por toda la vida... - LuzxCristóbal ¡Espero que les guste!


**¡Buenas! Es mi primer fic de Luz y Cristóbal ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

_**Cara de Luna.**_

_Quien dice que no duelen, las huellas en la arena…_

Dejo la tasa de café sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus manos y mirando al frente. Su recuerdo estaba tan patente en su mente, que juraba verla sentada en la mesa frente a él. En la mesa de aquel bar, en el que se escondía después de huir de su padre cuando pelearon. En otra ciudad, lejos de su antiguo hogar.

Miro por la ventana, miro el mar que tenía cruzando la calle. Cruzarse podría ser arriesgado para el resfriado que ahora mismo lo atacaba, pero pensó que no perdía nada con encaminarse hacía el lugar, ya lo había hecho hasta el bar después de todo. Las personas pasaban caminando como si nada ocurriese, con sus mentes lavadas y sin resentimiento alguno, y todavía él no lo sabía. Le dolía el recuerdo de su amor. Le dolía el recuerdo de _Luz_.

Se sentó en la arena, sintiendo el viento pasar, sacudiéndole el pelo y dejando en su cara rastros de sal de mar que poco le importaban al verse a si mismo y a Luz corriendo por ahí en sus anhelos que nunca ocurrieron, y tampoco ocurrirían…

_Tu huella el mar se la llevó,_

_Pero la Luna sigue ahí y esa Luna es mi condena…_

Ella ya no estaba. Y maldecía a todo aquel que la haya alejado de su lado.

El olvidarla le era imposible. Por que por más que Cristóbal sea inteligente y bastante serio. Con sus diecisiete años, seguía siendo un humano. Y tristemente, era uno enamorado de su primer y único amor, tanto de la infancia como lo era ahora todavía después de su secuestro ¡Y solo Dios sabía quien había sido! Y también, como estaba ella…

La Luna podía verse ya en el cielo de la tarde por la mitad, el cielo color melocotón se oscurecía cada vez más, anunciando que la noche llegaba.

Pero Cristóbal no tenía pensado irse… No señor, ni por casualidad.

Una fuerte ventisca lo hizo estornudar, y una risa atrás suyo le llamo la atención.

- ¿Qué haces tomando frío a esta hora y en pelo invierno? – dijo la misma, entre risas.

Supo con rapidez que era la voz de una mujer. Una que logro que su corazón palpitara con fuerza y lograra estremecerlo. Era imposible en todas las formas y posibilidades. No podía ser ella ¿O si?

_Espacio en la mañana, agitos por la noche…_

_Las voces vivas del recuerdo se disfrazan de intuición,_

_Y en una voz tu voz se esconde,_

_Y en una voz tu voz se esconde…_

Se paró y se dio la vuelta.

En efecto, sus imposibles estaban bien claros para el mundo, _su Luz_ ya no estaba, al igual que su amor y preocupación hacía las personas especiales.

Ella rió tapándose la boca con una mano al ver la nariz y mejillas rojas que el chico tenía. Cristóbal le devolvió la sonrisa. Justo entonces las luces de la calle se prendieron de forma automática y él pudo ver los hermosos ojos azules que esa chica tenía, junto con el pelo negro y una bincha celeste que combinaba con el vestido azul tenue y algo oscuro, hasta debajo de las rodillas.

- ¿Estas loco? Te estas enfriando por nada… - le dijo ella.

Le devolvió la nueva sonrisa acompañada de movimientos para envolverse en la campera que tenía puesta.

- Todavía no me acostumbro al frío… - confesó, hacía varios meses que vivía allí y todavía sentía que tanto el invierno como el verano lo acechaban de igual forma - ¿Y vos que haces acá?

- Vivo acá – respondió, estirando su brazo, ofreciéndole la mano. La cual él acepto.

- Cristóbal Bauer – se presentó, antes de tocar su mano.

Solo con ese contacto se le erizó la piel del brazo, se miraron a los ojos con curiosidad. La morocha volvió a sonreírle, esta vez de forma nerviosa, lo que le dio a entender que ella no se había sentido distinta.

Los rasgos familiares se presentaron en su mente. Juraba y re-juraba que miraba a una Luz adulta sonriéndole de esa tierna manera como cuando eran chicos y se admiraban mutuamente. Todo era igual, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su peinado ¡Hasta la forma en la que se vestía! Con esos vestidos largos y poco coloridos que Justina le había enseñado a usar…

No sabía en que mundo estaba cuando sintió los brazos de la chica rodeándolo, brindándole la atención, cariño y calidez que tanto deseaba en ese momento. Lo estaba abrazando, con fuerza y contención. Otra ventisca le hizo darse cuenta que su cara estaba mojada ¿Se había puesto a llorar pensando el ella?

- ¿Por qué lloras? – inquirió con suavidad.

- No tengo ni la menos idea – confesó, abrazándose a ella, correspondiendo el abrazo. Pronto sintió como sus manos comenzaban a acariciar su pelo con ternura.

_Y… Yo se que tal vez…_

_Tu nunca escuches mi canción yo se…_

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de ambos, se separaron un poco y ella seco las lágrimas con sus propias manos, sonriéndose con cariño. Mientras Cristóbal no podía más que responder a aquella sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto, haciendo que la morocha se riera por olvidarse de tal detalle.

- Perdoname, me olvidé – se lamento, sin borrar la sonrisa y separándose del todo – Emma Valner… Mucho gusto conocerte Cris…

Una presión en su pecho resaltó ante la forma que tuvo de llamarlo. Otro motivo más para pensar en ella, en _Luz_. Esa muchacha podría ser muy parecida a su _Lucecita_ pero era _Emma_, no _Luz_, por más parecidas que se le hicieran las dos.

Levanto su mirada al cielo nuevamente, escuchando las olas del mar, tal y como si fuera su voz…

_Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la Luna_

_Mientras siga escuchando tu voz, entre las olas entre la espuma…_

- Ah… Es por una _ella_ ¿No? – adivinó _Emma_. Recibiendo un 'Si' con la cabeza del chico – No te preocupes… No pienso hacer que te olvides de ella… Yo también ciento que perdí a alguien… - Cris la escuchaba atento – Pero hace como yo… Mientras que tengas que cambiar la radio de estación por que cada canción te hable de ella, date cuenta que vas a seguir enamorado, cuando deje de pasar, vas a darte cuenta que todas las canciones van a girar en torno a otra persona – dio el discurso.

- ¿Enserio? – le miro burló.

- ¡Si! Como que me llamo _Emma Valner_ – le dijo segura.

_Mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación_

_Por que cada canción me hable de ti… De ti…_

La vez que creyó enamorarse de _Emma_, pudo darse cuenta, sin siquiera comprobar nada. Ella no era ninguna _Emma_, ella era _Luz_, su _Luz_. Y lo supo por una única razón: Luz Inchausti fue, es y será siempre la única que logre enamorarlo por toda la vida.

Por lo que el consejo que _Emma_ le dio, acompañado de la promesa que él le había hecho: De olvidarse de su antiguo amor para estar con ella. No podría cumplirse. Por que por más que se enamorase de ella, siempre seguiría enamorado de _Luz_ y ella de Cristóbal, por mucho cerebro lavado y todas las cosas en contra que tenía.

_La vida se me esconde, detrás de una promesa sin cumplir…_

_De donde nace alguna inspiración, de donde nace otra canción_

_Y ya no se ni quien se esconde… Yo ya no se lo que se esconde…_

_Mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación_

_Por que cada canción me hable de ti… De ti…_

Ahora. Dieciséis años después de aquel día en que se encontraron. Cristóbal recorría en su auto la misma ciudad, en plena noche, con la Luna acompañándolo desde arriba. La buscaba, por que tanto _Emma_ como _Luz_ se habían desaparecido de su vida en este momento, después de encerrarlo en la cárcel bañada en lágrimas amargas y desconsoladas.

- _Yo seguiré buscando, no seguiré escapando… Tal vez de ti, tal vez de mí… Yo seguiré buscándole una explicación… A esta canción…También… _- canturreaba la canción de la radio, sin intenciones de cambiar la estación, pero con el horrible dolor que la misma le hacía recordar tanto a su Luz.

Una mujer, vestida de negro vio pasar el auto por la calle, y se lo quedo observando con una sonrisa retadora y orgullosa en su cara, lo dejaría ir… Solo por esa vez, así como que su nombre era Luz Inchausti o Emma Valner, como cualquiera prefiera.

- _Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la Luna, mientras siga escuchando tu voz, entre las olas entre la espuma… _- cantó ella también, casi en un susurro, atendiendo el celular que comenzaba a sonar entonces.

_- Señora Luz… Detectamos la energía que nos dijo. Los chicos llegaron…_ - la voz de su asistente resonó, pero poca importancia le dio.

Dijo unas palabras y continuó caminando. A la vez que los dos seguían la canción que desde ese momento, se les pegaría y no podrían dejar.

_Mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación_

_Por que cada canción me hable de ti… De ti…_

**..**

**¡Buenas, otra vez! No sean malas/os, es mi primer fic de ellos, y esta muy inspirada para escribirlos ^^**

**Y escuche esta canción hoy a la tarde y no podía pegar mejor con la historia de ellos dos ¡Son tan tiernos! Una de mis parejas favoritas de C.A **

**¡Dejen sus reviews! ¡Nos leeremos! **


End file.
